The field of the present invention is internal combustion engine intake systems.
With the increasing concerns regarding both pollution and fuel mileage of internal combustion engines used on both automobiles and motorcycles, efforts have been undertaken and substantial advances made in the air-fuel mixture distribution devices forming the intake systems of such engines. One such advance has been the recognition of the advantages associated with particular volumetric capacities associated with the intake passage or passages of an internal combustion engine under certain conditions of operation. Charging efficiency resulting in improved output power has resulted from the use of a mixture supply chamber associated with the intake passage near the intake valve of the engine.
In spite of the observed improvement associated with the use of such mixture supply chambers, certain difficulties also appear to exist. It has been determined that engine response may be detrimentally affected by such devices at periods of abrupt change in throttle position. For example, the advantages of such chambers are not realized during acceleration. Thus, certain disadvantages have been necessarily tolerated along with the advantages of such mixture supplied chambers.